1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IR transmitting and receiving device having a signal communicator, and more particularly to a signal communicator used to precisely adjust the alignment between an IR transmitter and an IR receiver of the IR transmitting and receiving device.
2. Description of Related Art
An infrared ray (IR) device has a transmitter and a receiver to receive the infrared ray from the transmitter. In general, to increase the IR strength of the infrared ray of the IR transmitting and receiving device, a convex is formed on a light output of the transmitter to converge the infrared ray. Therefore the effective transmitting distance of the infrared ray of the IR transmitting and receiving device can be increased, and the nominal effective transmitting distance of IR transmitting and receiving devices is in the range of 20˜250 meters. However, the beam of the infrared ray is converged at a fixed range by the convex, so the position where a light input of the receiver is placed must be precisely positioned and aligned with the light output of the IR transmitter. That is, when the two positions of the IR transmitter and the IR receiver are not at the correct and angles, the IR from the IR transmitter is not received by the IR receiver completely.
As indicated by the foregoing description, measuring the relative position between the IR transmitter and the IR receiver is important. The technique of adjusting IR transmitting and receiving devices includes a horizontal adjustment, a vertical adjustment and an exact placement with regard to distance. When the transmitter and the receiver are set at two different places, the people adjusting the units have to connect electronic instruments to the electronic signal output of the receiver, and measure the strength of signal at the IR receiver based on variations in vertical and horizontal angle and distance. Depending on the strength of the detected signal and whether or not the signal at the IR receiver is the standard strength, two people have to adjust the positions of the IR transmitter and the IR receiver. Furthermore, if the two people need to set up an IR transmitting and receiving device at a great transmitting distance, the two people have to communicate with each other to adjust the angle or direction of the IR transmitter or the IR receiver using radio communicators until the IR receiver receives the max light strength. Therefore the present IR transmitting and receiving device still has many drawbacks including:
1. At least two people are required to set up the long distance IR transmitting and receiving device. Because the positions of the transmitter and the receiver need to be adjusted and the distance between them is long, at least two people are required to set up the IR transmitting and receiving device.
2. Aligning the relative position between the transmitter and the receiver is difficult. When the transmitter and the receiver are set up at two different places, electronic devices must be connected to the receiver or the transmitter to know the receiving or transmitting status, and radio communicators are needed so the two people at different places can communicate.
3. Long installation time. When the IR transmitting and receiving device are to be set up, the relative position between the transmitter and the receiver must be adjusted, so that the installing the IR transmitting and receiving device requires too much time.
4. Quality of the alignment between the IR transmitting and receiving device is not the best. Because the adjusting process is manual, the quality of the alignment during the installation of the IR transmitting and receiving device is not the best every time.
Therefore, an objective of the invention is to provide a signal communicator to mitigate or/and obviate the aforementioned problems.